


To Have, To Hold

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food Sex, Gen, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Roman's got a thing for red-heads, you see.





	To Have, To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, _I had to-_

Roman gazed down at the bowl, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over the warm spaghetti. He licked his lips, mouth watering as the scent hit his nose.  
  
He’d use utensils, but he knew that in these situations, it definitely wasn’t needed. So why bother, eh?  
  
Roman sat the bowl in his lap, taking in a deep breath as his eyes flickering around the room briefly. Candles were smattered around the room, and the lights were low. Quite the romantic setting, it was.  
  
Roman let out the breath, eyes returning to the bowl of spaghetti in his lap. He’d have to move a bit faster- it’d be cold soon enough, and that in and of itself was an unpleasant experience.  
  
Roman dipped a hand into the bowl, taking the spaghetti by two of his fingers and lifting out some, tipping his head back and lowering it into his mouth, groaning as it pooled against his tongue.  
  
He chewed it slowly, savouring the taste as he so rarely did, normally preferring to just straight-up inhale it out of his own hand. He murmured a soft swear as he swallowed, cock throbbing.  
  
Roman’s eyes fluttered open again, eyes focused only on the red beauty sat in his lap.  
  
Absently, he flicked his wrist, barely sparing a glance to the towel now at his side- turns out, that was a necessity after these sessions.  
  
Roman built himself up for a moment before lifting the bowl away from his lap, just long enough for him to slip his pants down his thighs, until eventually, they fell to the floor, at which point they were kicked aside, out of the way, making room for Roman to once more rest the bowl on his thighs.  
  
Roman couldn’t stop a groan when the cool plastic brushed against his achingly hard cock, causing him to arch his hips up. He bites his lip, reaching down to wrap a firm hand around the base of his cock. A few moments pass before he gives a few, slow, leisurely strokes, purposefully brushing his thumb over the head of his cock, moaning softly at it.  
  
He continues that way for a moment, nearly getting carried away, before once more catching the scent of the beauty in his lap and being overwhelmed with a wave of need for it, a need to feel it against his cock, against him.  
  
With shaky hands, Roman opened his eyes, releasing his cock- and fighting back an involuntary whine at the motion- and dipping a hand into the bowl, taking a handful of the spaghetti. The way it slides against his palm sends a shiver of arousal down his spine.  
  
Grinning a little bit in anticipation, Roman lifted it out, then quickly wrapping that hand around his leaking cock.  
  
His jaw drops open on a euphoric moan at the feeling of the warm noodles wrapped around his length, his hips jerking up into his hand. He quickly calms himself, forcing himself to stay still, nearly overwhelmed with the sensations.  
  
He quickly moves the bowl out of his lap, putting it aside, then setting that hand on the mattress behind him, leaning heavily onto it.  
  
A few moments pass, where the only noise in the room is Roman’s panting and the little whimpers he’s letting out every now and again.  
  
Then, slowly, he starts to move his hand, keeping that same, leisurely pace as he strokes along his length, the sauce slicking the way and making it easier for the noodles to slide along his cock.  
  
For a while, he keeps that pace, fighting off the urge to speed up, wanting to take his time- it wasn’t often he got to do this. So, when he did, he wanted to savour it.  
  
Of course, though, Roman had a limit on his patience, and by the time two minutes or so had passed, he sped up his pace, insistently rolling his hips up into his fist, twisting his hand at the head on each up-stroke.  
  
Roman’s head tipped back on a whine, the prince now earnestly thrusting up into his hand, forgoing the plan of savouring the moment. ‘God- fuck- oh _fuck_ -’ Roman whimpers, rolling his hips up into his hand, eagerly chasing the orgasm that is _right there_ but just out of reach.  
  
It doesn’t take much. His hand tightening, pressing the noodles tighter against his cock, a swipe of his thumb over his leaking head and a well-timed thrust of his hips and then he’s cumming, spilling over his fingers and letting out a sharp whine.  
  
He gives a few stuttering thrusts before he finally goes still, panting harshly, dopey, content smile on his face as he lazily looks over to the container of spaghetti at his side.  
  
Roman reaches over with heavy limbs, grabbing the towel and quickly cleaning himself off, tossing the towel aside then and grabbing the container of spaghetti, collapsing back onto the mattress.  
  
Sighing, he nuzzles his face against the bowl, laying a soft kiss against the plastic.  
  
After all, he’s a romantic at heart.


End file.
